Growing Up GellerBing
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: My name is Sophia Rachel Geller-Bing and this is my story.


Growing Up Geller-Bing

Summary: My name is Sophia Rachel Geller-Bing and this is my story.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are:

Sophia Geller-Bing (her last name is a little different than that of her siblings, you will find out why in the story)

Grace Bing

Rory Bing

Madelyn Gellar

Michael Gellar

Lucas Hannigan

The rest of the characters are all property of the creators of the show.

Chapter 1- Just The Beginning

For as long as I can remember, people have been fascinated with my life story. Why you ask? I honestly couldn't tell you. My life is nothing special; i'm not an actress or famous by any other means, neither is anyone else I know (unless you count my Uncle Joey, but that's a story for another time). I've never made any startling discoveries or conquered any mountains. The only reason I can see why people might take an interest in my story is because of the way I grew up.

I grew up in New York City in a small apartment in the village (I know what your thinking...big whoop, so have a lot of people). It might not have been the safest place to raise a kid, in fact, I wasn't allowed to cross the street alone until junior high. There are weirdoes everywhere as my Dad would always remind me. But I would not have missed growing up where I did for the world. There was a lot of perks. Rockefeller Center was only a little ways away, Central Park was a few blocks from my apartment building and Times Square was only a short subway ride away. As a kid, I loved it. I still do to this day.

Anyways as I said before, the way I grew up is what catches peoples attention, but to explain this I am going to have to travel even further back in time to before I was born. My parents, Chandler and Monica, were friends in college. My dad was my mom's brothers roomate, but he spent a lot of time with my mom as well after she started at university (she's a year younger than my dad). One night I guess they had a little too much to drink and nine months later, I was born. You would think that I would be upset knowing that I was an accident, but I never saw it that way, I was never able to see it that way. While I knew from a young age about my conception (I knew because I would always ask why my parents were not together at that point), my parents always explained it to me that I was an "unplanned blessing". They didn't plan on having a baby so young, but they were glad it happened in the long run. I was born a little into my mom's junior year, which was my dad's senior year. My parents didn't get together at this point, but they decided to raise me together. My mom ended up subletting her grandmother's apartment and my dad moved into the apartment across the hall from her shortly after I was born. This is where the story really starts.

I was really lucky growing up, I had not just two parents to love me, I had six. There were of course my two real parents, but I was also raised in part by their 4 other best friends.

My Uncle Ross (my mom's brother and my dad's former college roomate) was the one who introduced my parents to each other. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here today. Uncle Ross is a paleontologist, in other words he's a dinosaur expert or "dyno-dwork" as my dad likes to call him. He works for NYU (the same school he attended) and is married to my Aunt Rachel, who I will explain about after. Ross and I are pretty tight despite the fact that I constantly make fun of him. He was the one who got me interested history (although I'm not referring to history of dinosaurs). When I was little I would sit on his lap for hours as he read me stories of ancient ruins and all these places that I someday hoped to visit. There is a lot of times when he drives me completely crazy with his incessant need to always be right and to correct my grammar, but I woudn't trade the way he is for anything.

As I mentioned before Ross is married to my Aunt Rachel. Aunt Rachel is my mom's best friend from her childhood and Ross has been in love with her since then. She is a fashion consultant for Ralph Lauren (which is awesome for me cause I get discounts on everything). She and my mom lived together for a while, back when I was really little and she had run out on her wedding, this was a big part of the reason she and I are so close to this day. Aunt Rach has been more like a big sister to me then anything. She takes me shopping with her alot and we just hang out, watch chick flicks and talk about boys. I know I can talk to her about anything (I tell her stuff I woudn't have the nerve to tell my parents). She was the first person I went to when I was 5 complaining about how I wanted my parents to get together and she even helped me to devise a plan to get them together (it failed in the end). Everyone says Rachel is ditzy and has a big mouth, but I know a whole other side to her...the side who keeps my secrets.

Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross got married when I was 12 (finally after being on again and off again for the majority of those 12 years). They now live in the suburbs (near where my parents now live) and they have 3 kids. Emma, who is 7. She looks almost identical to Aunt Rachel and acts like her to, but she has Uncle Ross' love of dinosaurs. Then there are the twins, Madelyn and Michael or Maddie and Mikey as they are usually known. Both of them have dark brown hair like Uncle Ross and greeney-blue eyes like Aunt Rachel. They are a combination of the two looks wise and personality wise.

Next there is my Aunt Phoebe, my mom's other best girl friend. Aunt Phoebe lived on the streets for a while, but my mom took her in for about a year after I was born and that was when they became friends. Phoebs is a massuse by day and small venue singer by night. She sings at this little coffeehouse that my parents used to and still go to a lot. Phoebe is the most creative person you will ever meet. She writes her own songs (and trust me they are very unique) and comes up with her own stories all the time. Last I counted she had written close to 20 books (the only readers being her, myself and my Uncle Joey). She is a little "floopy" as she would say. She comes off as strange at first, always telling of her past lives and saying crazy things. But the more you get to know her the more you realize she is just about the sweetest, funniest person you could possibly meet. I guess I get my creative side from her.

Uncle Mike is my Aunt Phoebe's husband. They got married a couple years ago after dating for about a year. Uncle Mike is an ex-lawyer who now owns a small chain of karaoke bars around the city (I sing there sometimes). He's just about the smartest guy I've ever met, he's like a human encyclopedia. If I'm looking for a serious, intelligent conversation, I go to him. I don't mean to make him sound dull, because believe me he isn't. He's really into tennis and got me into it as well. I played on my high school tennis team for about a year before I graduated and Mike was our coach. He's a lot of fun to be around and he's really easy-going. If I were to ever need somebody to bail me out of jail, I would call him. The fact that he used to be a lawyer is a big help, but I would also call him because I know he would go a little easier on me than my parents would...not saying that I'm about to commit a crime or anything.

Uncle Mike and Aunt Phoeb's have a 1 and a half year old son named Lucas or Luke as we call him. He's just about the cutest little boy I've ever seen, with blonde hair and big brown eyes. I love baby-sitting him. Even at a young age I can tell he's going to be smart as a whip, he started talking at about 10 months old and walking around the same time. He does seem to have Aunt Phoebe's creative side though, he makes up little stories to tell himself.

Uncle Joey is the last of my parents friends. He is my dad's best friend and ex-roomate. I mentioned before that he was famous. He had a pretty long stint on Days Of Our Lives as Dr. Drake Ramoray. He moved to LA a few years back and hasn't had much luck of finding a job since, although I heard rumblings that he may be up for a role on General Hospital. Uncle Joey is not married, though he does have a serious girlfriend now named Alex. This is a big deal for him because up until he met her, he was a womanizer. He more or less "knows" every girl in the Manhattan area, if you know what I mean. While Joey may seem like a jerk for these reasons, he really isn't. In fact, he has a bigger heart than anyone you could ever possibly meet. He's like a big kid really. My parents always joke that when he's over, they have 4 kids instead of 3. He loves to joke around and play with my younger siblings and cousins. He used to be my favorite Uncle because I would always have a blast when he was over, we would play together all the time. He would have tea parties with me and my stuffed animals and he would even play Barbie dolls with me (he always wanted to be Barbie much to my dismay). I still love Uncle Joey to death but I don't have as much fun with him as I used to. We are still pretty close though and he taught me one of my most valued life lessons, to never give up. He has worked harder than almost anyone else I know to get to where he is and he never gave up.

Last but not least are my parents. They finally smartened up and got together when I was almost 8 and married when I was about 11.

My mom, Monica, is your typical mom. She's way overprotective and wants everything done a certain way. She's the owner and head chef of a small restaurant in Westchester and they are even thinking expanding into a franchise. Although she can get on my nerves (like any typical mother/daughter relationship) because of her obssessive cleaning thing and her stubborness, she is without a doubt, my best friend. I tell her everything (with the exception of a few details that she does not need to know and will never find out no matter what she thinks). We are about as close as you can get as mother and daughter, my friends are often jealous of our relationship. You would think that the fact that we are almost exactly alike (both in looks and personality) would put a strain on our relationship, but it doesn't. She's always there for me when I need her and more than anything else, she's my biggest supporter. When I told her I wanted to be a writer, she told me she would be first in line to buy my book. When my best friend Lauren died in a drunk driving accident, she was there to hold me and wipe my tears away. I love her more than anything and look up to her more than anyone else I know.

My dad, Chandler, is my hero. Like any father he is overprotective and can also be annoying. He is now vice-president of an ad agency after working his way to the top. I guess you could say I am a daddy's girl. I had him wrapped around my little finger by the time I was 1 and still do to this day. He would do anything for me and I know it. To my friends he is the "hot dad" which grosses me out more than anything. "That's my dad" I always tell them. I managed to inherit my dad's sense of humor (much to the annoyance of others) and because of that I can crack jokes with the best of them, I'm also way sarcastic (not one of my better traits I admit). My dad has never made me feel like there isn't anything I can do and he always taught me that no matter how miserable you are, there is always somebody feeling a hundred times worse. It's because of him that I believe there are good guys out there. My mom says he is her prince and even went as far as changing Prince Charming's name in my stories to Prince Chandler. He treats her like a princess and my parents together have taught me that true love does exist, and that some people are lucky enough to find it. I hope I am one of the lucky ones.

As I said before, my parents now live in the suburbs, otherwise known as Westchester. It's about a half hour drive from the city and is a lot quieter than where I grew up. Our house is a large two storey brick house with white trim and a red door. It has 5 bedrooms and a pool in the back yard. The area in which we live is not as glamorous or perfect as one say out of "The Stepford Wives" but it is pretty nice. We moved here when I was 12 after my mom found out she was expecting another baby, my little sister Grace Elizabeth Bing.

Gracie is your typical 6 year old. She talks alot and follows me around everywhere and like me at that age, she has an obssession with dolls. She looks like a combination of both my parents. She's got my mom's dark hair and dimples but she has my dad's eyes and smile. She's adorable, so long as she stays out of my room, which isn't often. I guess I got lucky because I always wanted a little sister and she's too young to steal my clothes. We get along pretty well and I take her with me to a lot of places, my friends love having her tag along.

About two years after Gracie was born my mom got pregnant again. My brother Rory Joseph Bing was born when I was 15, making him 3 now. He looks exactly like my dad and like me, has my dad's sense of humor. The kid's a riot, he can almost give me a run for my money. My parents and aunts and uncles all comment that my parents got lucky. They each had a kid that could be there clone (me being my moms and Rory being my dads) and one that was a mix.

My world sounds a little crazy I know, but this is just the beginning. My life has been a series of ups and downs, mishaps and what not. Want to dig in even more into my personal life? Want to know what it's like being raised by six single people in one of the biggest cities in North America? Well then get ready for one crazy time.

My name is Sophia Rachel Geller-Bing and this is my story.


End file.
